For you, I
by Parallel Heart
Summary: During the Future Arc, everyone was sleeping in the machine during the ordeal with Past Tsuna and Byakuran. However, when they woke up from the dreamless sleep, Tsuna was not with them. Instead, she had gone to a different timeline. And when Tsuna finally came back, she brought someone along. AU. FemTsuna10YL x AdultReborn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

"Better say your goodbye now."

Baby-formed Reborn stood in the middle of the circular room where their Future selves reside in the time machine. Tsuna and the others all nodded in confirmation. All they could think was going back home to their original timeline. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Irie Shoichi to press the home button.

While everyone else was saying their goodbyes to their 10 years older friends, Tsuna was staring off into space. All the good memories she had made came back to her. How they fought and remade. How they trained and broke off sweat while gaining muscles and experiences. How they strengthen their resolve and friendship. Tsuna couldn't help but smiling at the bittersweet memories.

"What are you thinking, smiling like a snob, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's squeaking voice broke Tsuna off of her stupor. She looked down to him. Her eyes soften at seeing Reborn smirking at her. _Same old Reborn,_ she thought to herself.

"You know, Reborn..." she started slowly. Her eyes never leaving Reborn's dark, deep raven eyes. "…I'm glad I met you. Even though your 'tutoring' hurts like hell, without meeting you, I wouldn't be able to meet them either." She said fondly. Her eyes turned to look at all her precious friends. _That's right._ Without meeting Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi would never have known what is _love._

"Tsunayoshi." Shouichi called for Tsuna from afar. "Are you ready?" he asked. His voice wavered slightly at the end. Even though the Tsuna from his timeline was coming back, seeing them off still made his eyes glassy. He would miss them. He knew he would.

Tsuna nodded her head. Her eyes were filled with confidence. Full of resolve. Tsuna had changed. Definitely. She was much, much stronger than before. Even now that she had her friends by her side. She was no longer the fragile child that would break at the slightest tilt. Tsuna was no longer confused and scared. She was determined.

"Juudaime! I can't wait to return to our time." Gokudera shouted eagerly. He was grinning sheepishly at Tsuna.

"Haha, you bet, Gokudera. After we return, let's all eat sushi alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto slung his hand over Gokudera's shoulders. He was also grinning like usual though after hearing Gokudera's usual retort to his, what Gokudera called 'stupidity', he started laughing heartily.

Kyoko and Haru squealed at Yamamoto's invitation. Must be imagining all the delicious sushi that Yamamoto's dad always made. Even Lambo and I-pin was jumping around, screaming 'SUSHI!' repeatedly.

"That's an EXTREME idea, Yamamoto!" shouted Ryohei while pumping his fist into the air, giving them a 100% agreement to Yamamoto's brilliant idea.

While everyone was bustling with excitement, Chrome and Hibari stayed silent at the sideline. They were always the greatest at hiding their emotions but Tsuna knew best, that they also, couldn't wait to return home.

Tsuna smiled fondly at their antics. Watching her friends never fail to give that bubbly feeling of happiness at the pit of her stomach.

"Alright then, let's go, Reborn. And everyone too." Tsuna beckoned the others to the front. "Thank you, everyone from ten years later. May we meet again." As she bowed to thank, glimmer of sparkling light enveloped them. Slowly, their bodies integrate into particles, before they completely disappeared behind the light. And off they went to their home and family.

* * *

The time machine creaked as the door opened to let the occupants out to the world. Smoke dispersed and spread, blinding the watchers' eyes. Now that their past selves had returned to their respective time, it was time for them to return to their own position. Irie Shoichi, Spanner and everyone else was watching with batted breath. _They are all coming back._

"Now that was some sleep. Hahaha."

"How is Juudaime?"

"Man, that was EXTREME."

"Yawn~ I'm tired."

"Hahi! It seems that we are back."

"You are right, Haru-chan."

"Hn."

"Everyone!" Shoichi exclaimed in excitement. Seeing them all standing fine and healthy brought tears to his eyes.

He was nervous the entire time waiting for them to wake up. His stomach was churning and freewheeling. It would not be funny if somehow the plan failed at the last minute. But seeing them here with him, he could not help becoming excited more than necessary. _I'm so glad the plan worked, Tsunayoshi!_

"Is your body feeling weird or anything?" Fuuta walked to the front, inquiring Yamamoto, now all adult and matured, of his condition. Yamamoto smiled his goofy smile, shaking his head as answer. Even after ten years, his smile remained unchanged.

"I feel just fine, Fuuta. Much better than I thought." Yamamoto clenched his fist tight, showing Fuuta that he really was indeed healthy and strong.

"You have worked hard, watching over us, Fuuta." Yamamoto continued while ruffling Fuuta's hair. Fuuta only grinned at him, feeling a sense of accomplishment in his heart. His brothers always managed to say nice words, making him felt nice and cozy.

"How about you, Hayato-nii?" Fuuta, then proceeded to asked Gokudera.

Gokudera, now void of naïve, immature outburst answered in calm and more reserved. "I'm fine, but how is Juudaime?" he asked instead.

"Now that you say it..." Shoichi looked around them. No sign of brown hair could be detected.

"That's weird. She should have woken up along all of you." Shoichi said.

Looking around to find no Tsuna, he rushed to the machine to check whether Tsuna was still asleep but Tsuna was not there. Tsuna was not there with the group and she was not there in the machine. So, _where is Tsuna?_

"Spanner! Quickly check the computer. Tsuna is missing!" Spanner scrambled to his feet without question. He knew when emergency calls and knew never to questions during those moments. Taking a quick look at the data on the computer, his started tapping the keyboard with speed.

All chattering stopped abruptly. Something had happened to Tsuna. Even so, no one moved like scattering headless chickens. In fact, all remained quiet but alert. After all those years exposing to the dark world, they have learned to always be discreet even in the moment of emergency. That way, things will get settled faster and most of the time, safe and sound.

"Shoichi! Come and take a look." Shoichi rushed to where Spanner was. His eyes widened at the numbers and words on the computer screen. The muffled voices in the background felt heavy and deafening. _How- what am I going to tell them?!_

"What is the meaning of this, Irie?"

"Reborn!"

Reborn stalked slowly to where Shoichi was. Shoichi's face immediately became pale as paper. Reborn's face was giving nothing of his emotion and this made Shoichi cowered in fear more than ever. Seeing that Shoichi remained silent, Reborn took out his M-16 from its holster and pointed it at Shoichi dangerously.

"Answer me." He demanded.

Shoichi flinched at the death tone Reborn used and quickly answered in one breath. "It seems that Tsuna was in a different timeline instead of just sleeping like you guys!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was gaping like dead fish at hearing Shoichi's statement though Gokudera quickly regained his senses. "Is there a way to get her back?" he asked. His voice was clear but everyone knew he worried more than anyone. The shaking of his hand was more than prove.

"I-I have no- "

*POOF*

Before Shoichi could finished his sentences, a familiar cloud of pink smoke suddenly came into view. All attention went to the smoke. Their eyes were stuck to it like glue. They patiently waited for the smoke to disperse. They were all thinking of the same and if what they think was true, then what would be appearing should be-

"Juudaime!"

Wild, long brown hair and a pair of doe eyes greeted them. Tsuna looked at the crowd with saddened eyes. She was still wearing her formal suit with the Vongola cape draping over her shoulders from that day they went to sleep. Tsuna scanned over the familiar faces one by one. How she had missed them during her accidental trip to _that_ timeline. Everyone noticed the way Tsuna looked at them; nostalgically as if she hadn't seen them longer than they had not seen her though they did not notice how her eyes lingered a bit longer on Reborn, looking at him longingly.

Tsuna heaved out a heavy sigh before speaking, "I had missed all of you, everyone."

"Juudaime." Gokudera walked to the front. Stalling towards Tsuna with graceful steps. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Welcome home, Juudaime. We almost turned down the building upside down had you not come back earlier." Gokudera pulled a small smile as he heartily joking.

Tsuna giggled at Gokudera's once in a blue moon jokes. She opened her mouth to retaliate when a sudden shuffling in her coat took everyone's attention away. Tsuna gasped as she tried to stop the _thing_ from moving. Her face was stricken with panic as the little bundle managed to get out of its confinement.

"Who is that?" Reborn's voice was grim. He hates secret, especially from Tsuna. And he knew, that this boy was supposed to be a secret meant to be hidden at least for a little while more.

The boy peeked out from behind Tsuna's legs looking lost and bewildered. He looked up to Tsuna and what came out from his mouth crashed the world down onto them.

"Mom?"

* * *

That's it for now, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira_

 _Author's message:_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews. it really means a lot to me and because of that, i managed to write a long one for this chapter. the boy's father will remain a secret until later and though i actually put hints here and there and was being quite obvious, it was still a bit puzzling the way i wrote it; is what i actually intended to do. and about the boy's appearance, i was actually thinking about keeping it a secret too to make it more mysterious and make it harder for you readers to connect him with his father. well, at least until next chapter or two. not for long. so anyway, please enjoy^^_

 _ps: please put a blind eye to all those grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and such. im only a potato_

* * *

 _Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop,_

 _When the wind blows,_

 _The cradle will rock._

Tsuna looked down to the little bundle in her arm lovingly. A boy too small for his age slept soundly, never having a care to the world. Hearing his little snores, Tsuna shifted the little boy's position to be a little more comfortable for him to sleep. She lightly tapped at his back to lull him back to sleep when she saw him stirring awake at the movement.

Tsuna continued humming as she looked around her bedroom. Her tapping continued even with the even breathing of the boy assured her that he was fast asleep. Her night lamp that was dimly lighting up her room gave her enough light to see. The familiar bed, the familiar door, the familiar closet and the familiar feels of home. She had missed all of them.

She was resting on her bed rest with her little boy cuddling against her body. The boy had refused to leave her sight when Tsuna had told him to sleep by himself for she had to go and meet her families till late at night. The boy had clung on to her clothes tightly and refused to let go until Tsuna had to bring him into the room and put him to sleep herself. She would not want him to be there, following like a little duckling when she discussed with her guardians and friends about the little buddy.

Thinking about them pulled her to the memory of this morning. She could not help but sighed at the mess she had caused. Not like she had a choice in the first place. She could not just leave the boy there alone. Yes, hewas there, but the boy was _**hers**_. She had to bring him with her.

* * *

" _Who is that?" Reborn's voice was grim._

 _The boy peeked out from behind Tsuna's legs looking lost and bewildered. He looked up to Tsuna questioningly._

" _Mom?"_

 _Tsuna tensed up at the threatening aura Reborn let out at her keeping quiet. Her mind was racing for an explanation. She had predicted this kind of reaction from them but she was still lost for an answer. How to explain about the boy without spilling too much before the right time arrive? Too much spilled and she will regret it for the rest of her life. She knew and her hyper intuition agreed so._

 _Looking at her mom not answering the fedora-wearing man, the boy looked at the crowd in front of him. There were men and women similar age to his mom and everyone was wearing similar get up. His eyes caught Reborn who was staring down on him. The man's eyes did not look a bit inviting or kind or the like. Feeling scared at the attention, he turned to the man wearing a blue dress shirt then turned to the man wearing a red dress shirt beside him. His head turned left to right a few times._

' _Those two uncles look familiar…'_

" _Uncle Asari! Uncle G!" The boy shouted and waved at Yamamoto and Gokudera. His smile was stretched from ear to ear at seeing both his favourite uncles. 'I knew they were familiar!'_

 _Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were shocked at what the boy called them. They turned towards each other, looking puzzled. And it was not just them, everyone around them felt the same. If what they heard was right, then the timeline Tsuna had gone to was where the_ _ **First**_ _was._

" _What are you saying, kid?" Gokudera asked first, breaking the tensed silence. His voice was strained._

 _Little tapping of feet running echoed loudly in the circle room. The boy stopped in front of Gokudera before pulling him in a tight hug around his knees. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." The boy said with eyes brimming with tears. His voice was muffled from burying his face in Gokudera's knees._

 _Gokudera was lost, not knowing what to do. He did not have much experience with kids. Especially not with an unknown kid who called him a dead person's name, came from another timeline and looked about ready to cry. As much as he did not like it, he sent pleading eyes to Yamamoto. Yamamoto who received it just laughed and nodded his head knowingly. That surely had pissed Gokudera off, but he stayed quiet and remained calm, on the outside at least._

 _Yamamoto walked over to the kid and ruffled his puffy head. His hair was soft to the touch even though it did not seem so because of its unruling state. 'It was the same kind of softness to Tsuna's.' Yamamoto mused._

" _Hahaha, hey kiddo. I think you have got the wrong person there." Yamamoto laughed at the kid's confused look._

" _I am not. It is Uncle G, right Uncle Asari? But I was wondering, Uncle G," he tilted his head to look up at Gokudera again, "What happen to your hair? And where is your flame?" he asked, referring to G's tattoos as flame._

 _Before Gokudera could say anything, the boy took off running to the back of the group, where Hibari and Chrome were standing, watching at the skits in front of them from miles away._

" _Uncle Alaude!"_

 _He stood straight like a cadet in front of Hibari with a smirk on his face. Their eyes made contact. Hibari only quirked his eyebrow at the boy's bravery. Confused, yes but more to amazed. It's not everyday that a kid that small came up to him smirking. Everyone too was taken aback by what was happening._

" _Next time I won't lose." The boy said which puzzled everyone even Hibari himself._

 _And just like Gokudera, even before Hibari could say anything, he took off running to another guardian of Tsuna. He stopped for a second to steal a shy glance at Chrome who he noticed looked a bit too much like Daemon but knew she was not him or his illusion. He bowed slightly in polite when his eyes met Chrome's._

 _After Hibari, he went to Lambo. He was jumbling with his words about candies, toys and 'play with me' around, not making any sense. His called of 'Uncle Lampo, Uncle Lampo' made Lambo flabbergasted with the attention. Him saying that he was not 'Uncle Lampo' went unheard as the boy then went running to Ryohei._

 _Ryohei treated the kid like he had known him for a long time. He went along with the kid and nodded along at whatever the kid said. The boy was happily babbling on and on with whatever when he abruptly stopped. He turned his head towards Tsuna and proceed to staring at her in silence. A few moments passed before he ran up to her and pulled her in a tight hug._

" _I'm sorry." He suddenly, apologized._

 _Tsuna returned his hug for a long while. The boy was too attentive for his age. He always managed to notice Tsuna's feeling even when she was just standing there in silence. He must have had noticed how Tsuna was actually a bit upset at his actions when she was actually having a hard time with that man from before. She pushed him at an arm distance and thanked him._

" _Thank you." She said while smiling. Her smile was forced._

 _Haru and Kyoko who stayed silent all those moments took it as their turn to step in. They squatted down to the boy's level and pulled a sweet smile to not scare him with their appearance as strangers._

" _What is your name, boy?" Kyoko asked sweetly._

 _The boy grinned at them and answered loud and clear. "It's Caelum!"_

 _Haru laughed at the boy's; now called Caelum, antic. He was so cheerful and energetic. Like a ball full of energy._

" _How about we go and eat some cake?" Haru tried to bait Caelum out of the room. Her favourite bakery came into mind. 'The kid will definitely like it!'_

 _Kyoko ushered the boy out, talking about the delicious colourful cakes and teas making the boy drooling. Before Caelum stepped out of the circle room, he turned around and called for his mom._

" _Mom, the sisters want to get us cakes. Let's go."_

 _Tsuna only shook her head and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry, Caelum. I have to talk with the brothers here." Tsuna apologized for rejecting his offer._

 _Instead of turning to the front and kept walking away to the bakery with Kyoko and Haru, Caelum strode over to Tsuna and took her hand in his, tugging lightly._

" _Let's go." He repeated. His voice plain. Nothing like the childish tone when he talked to the guardians and the girls._

 _Unnoticed by anyone but Reborn, his eyes which were brown, faintly tinted with golden hue. Reborn clicked his tongue at the turn of event. This kid was special. And he was damn right when the boy's gaze which was on him the entire time he was asking Tsuna to follow him meant business. He was determined to protect his mom from, must have had been him. That gaze of him was obviously hostile._

 _Tsuna sighed once again. Only gotten back just now and lots of her happiness had gone away with the sighs. "All right." Tsuna admitted defeat. Once Caelum used that tone of voice, there was no winning. 'I wonder who you got that from…' Tsuna thought, feeling dejected at the obvious trait of someone._

" _Dame-Tsuna."_

 _Tsuna stopped in her track when she heard Reborn called for her. It took Tsuna several seconds of hesitation to turn back and answered him. Her head was tingling and ringing. Must be the hyper intuition telling her the obvious._

" _Meeting hall. 9 at night. Guardians included." Right to business._

" _Okay…" she muttered under her breath._

The bedroom door was knocked twice before Gokudera's voice called for Tsuna softly from the other side.

"Juudaime, it's time." Gokudera said. His voice was low and raspy.

Tsuna walked to the door with heavy steps. She was reluctant to twist the doorknob and open the door. Opening it meant that she would have to confront them which she would have to sooner or later. But she preferred the 'later' instead of 'sooner'.

She twisted the knob as slow as she can and peered through the gap. Gokudera's back was facing the door of Tsuna's bedroom and he seemed to be having a rough time with how he was scratching his head aggressively and muttering and mumbling about whatever. Tsuna felt guilty seeing how her problems had caused her best friend to be that worried.

 _Of course he will, huh. Bringing a child from the past was obviously crazy._

* * *

Tsuna coughed slightly for attention, noticing how Gokudera had went into his own world. Gokudera flinched in surprise and hurriedly bowed in front of Tsuna in respect. "How was the boy?" he asked.

Tsuna pulled a strain smiled and answered, "He has finally asleep."

"Um…Juudaime. About the kid…" Gokudera stammered on his word, feeling uncertain whether to ask or not. He was fidgeting with his lighter he took out from his pocket, a habit he got when he was feeling hesitant or was thinking hard on something.

"I will tell you about him. With everyone else." Tsuna assured him.

With Tsuna in the lead, both of them moved away from the bedroom quarters and went to the meeting hall where Reborn and everyone else was waiting.

* * *

this chapter is mostly flashback but dont forget to leave reviews^^


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

Author's note

I don't know what to say about this chapter. I thought about telling the whole truth in this but then the interaction with the guardians will be too brief. Even so I'm sure all of you will not be satisfied with this because of all the unanswered questions. But it has been so long so I'll just post this for now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tell me who the child is, Tsuna." Reborn started as soon as Tsuna entered through the door. His voice was clear and demanding. He would not wait for another second. His head was tilted and half his face was covered by the shadow casted by his fedora. His onyx eyes glinted dangerously in the darkness of the shadow with anticipation for the answer to his question. He was not giving any leeway for Tsuna to run away nor was he having any mercy to let Tsuna avoid the question.

"You could have at least waited for me to have a seat, Reborn." Tsuna sighed in exasperation. _Reborn so needs to learn some patience,_ she thought.

As exhausted as she was in the situation at hand, she could not turn a blind eye at this. They needed to know who the child is. At least she can avoid some situations that might involve with some strangling to death or accidentally falling down from third floor or maybe even mysteriously missing in the dead of the night. And all those accidents may revolve around a single tiny dark-haired boy at the age of 5.

Tsuna strode lightly to the seat at head of the table. Gokudera followed silently behind her. He pulled the chair outward to let Tsuna moved in and courteously pushed the chair in as Tsuna smoothed her cape behind her back before sitting. Having seen Tsuna being comfortable, he took his leave and sat at the right side of Tsuna.

As always, the seating arrangements remain unchanged even after 10 years. At the right side of Tsuna were Gokudera, followed by Ryohei and Hibari. At Tsuna's left side sat Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro and ended with Chrome. Reborn sat at the opposite end of Tsuna at most time. But there was time where he just stood near the door or behind Tsuna overlooking their meeting sessions. But at the very moment, Reborn was sitting at the end while looking very dangerously passive at Tsuna.

Even though Tsuna had become the don since 18 years old, she felt small sitting at the head with all her guardians' eyes fixed on her. The questioning gazes were not camouflaged and clearly stated what they wanted to know. _What had happened and who is the boy?_

"Um…" Tsuna stammered under their heating gazes. She was fiddling with her fingers under the table to lessen her nervousness. It had been so long since she last sat at the head and had all this attention to her. What had happened was ridiculous and she was not sure if they would believe her or not because it was too outrageous.

"A don don't stammer, Tsuna." Reborn reprimanded. "And also, we haven't got all the time in the world. So spill it." He continued impatiently. His patience had reached its limit with Tsuna dilly dallying on her explanation.

" _You are too timid to be a don, Tsuna. It's a wonder how you are able to lead the Vongola."_

Tsuna took a deep breath, bracing herself for what to come. _He was right,_ she thought. This couldn't go on forever. Tsuna looked at all her guardians one by one.

Gokudera was focused the entire time and his face was pulled in a tight frown. His mouth had already smoked half a box. Yamamoto was serious too. Unmistakably smiling but his eyes didn't have that glint of mischievousness. He was just being patient. Lambo was eating his candy away with every minute passed by and almost ran out of the meeting hall because of the heavy mood. Ryohei was silent for once and Hibari was obediently sitting next to him without having the urge to bite someone. Chrome was silently watching the conversation passing between Tsuna and Reborn. And Mukuro, who was involved in the skirmish of the battle with Byakuran himself and not the teen him was smiling the knowing smile. Tsuna was hoping that he did not know the actual truth of the story.

"How about you tell me what you want to know first?" Tsuna gave them the option to ask. She was having a hard time to decide what to tell first and the silent had been going on for too long.

Reborn felt disappointed with Tsuna's indecisiveness. What was it that made Tsuna so hard to be the don he had envisioned since long ago? But even so, she was the one he had been sticking to; the one he had admitted to be his one and only master. Reborn coughed into his hand out loud to attract the attention to himself. _This is going nowhere,_ he thought.

"Who is the little boy?" He went straight to the one question they all had in mind. All the guardians straighten to attention. They were anxious but they needed to know. They had to know. The boy was connected to Tsuna. That was for sure.

All the guardians had been holding themselves back from asking the questions directly. All except for Hibari and Mukuro. Both of them just did not care enough and as for Mukuro well, he has his own way of knowing things.

Tsuna stopped fiddling with her fingers. Her eyebrows knitted to a frown. She pressed her lips to a straight line. Then slowly she said, "…he…"

" _I wish you the best of luck, Tsuna. Take care of yourself. Caelum needs you. Remember, I always love you."_

"He was with me during my trip to the past. Approximately 400 years ago, during the majestic era of the First Generation of Vongola where Primo and his guardian reigned in power."

" _I will miss you, Giotto."_

* * *

"Mom?"

Caelum's eyes slowly fluttered open to the darkness of the night. He brought his hand to his eyes to rub off his sleepiness. He looked to his right and left to find the room void of his mom's presence.

"Mom?" he called again in whisper. Somehow he became cautious of the unknown residing in the dark. Slowly he brought down his leg from the bed to the warm carpeted floor. One leg. Then two leg. His feet were dangling in the air so he had to slowly push himself down to avoid falling face first. He wasn't clumsy like his mother but he wasn't sure why he was not tall like his father. With small cautious steps, he walked to the door and tip toeing to grab the knob. _Bless his height._

He peeked at the small gap he made and scanned the outside. The hallway was silent and empty. He opened the door further and trotted to the end of the hallway where there laid a large staircase. He looked to his behind in case his mom came back for him from nowhere but there was no mom. He slowly descended the staircase. One by one while holding the railing.

Arriving at the end of the step, he looked over behind the staircase to find a large mahogany door at the centre of the room. He heard soft mumbling from behind the door and became curious. He put his ear to the door and tried listening. The sound of the voice felt familiar and comforting. Just like his mom. Yes, his mom! _Mom is in here_.

Before he could push the door open, a man's voice stopped him in his track.

"Does that mean he is someone from the past?"

"It is impossible for another to arrive here except us. It was a miscalculation that Juudaime was brought to the past. But having said that, there is no way for someone from the past to come here. There is no technology for it to happen."

"Then who might he be? Was it perhaps an accident? Maybe he was accidentally brought here together with Tsuna-nii because they were together? Then we can just send him back."

"Herbivore, there is no need to further disrupt the flow of time. There is enough of time paradox as it is."

"But why did he call Boss his 'mom'?"

*CREAK*

All the voice stopped talking instantly. Caelum's weight that had pushed the door without his notice exposed him to the entire room. All his uncles were looking at him with alert eyes, stance ready to fight. Some had even brought out their weapons. The atmosphere was tensed and heavy.

"Um…" his small voice was uncertain as his eyes roamed the big hall from side to side. His head was low, conscious to the unexpected attention he received. Seeing that it was just little him, his uncles slowly relaxed their shoulders and put down their weapons. He was unsure on what to do in situation such as this. He was ready to run when he heard the voice he longed for.

"Caelum." Tsuna called from the table head.

Caelum beamed at his mother's call and ran to her as fast as his leg could carry him. He jumped to his mother's outstretched hands and embraced her tightly as if she would go away if he did not. He nuzzled his face at her nape and smelled the scent of his lovely mother.

"Mom." he mumbled softly. Tsuna just smiled fondly as she rocked him to and fro. He pulled himself away just enough to see his mom's face before bombarding her with questions.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Do you hate me now?"

Tsuna quickly hushed the little boy and soothingly made circle motions behind his back.

"I was just talking to the brothers and sister." Tsuna tried to assure him. He is just too fast at making assumptions. Tsuna had noticed that trait of Caelum which was too similar to her own. Caelum smiled at Tsuna, happy that he was loved. He continued to hug Tsuna without a care. Now that he was with her, Tsuna became more confident, more stronger. Tsuna looked to the group once more. Her eyes blazed with determination. Her eyes lingered at a certain man amongst them. _I will protect him. I will protect both of them._

Tsuna let Caelum down. Her hand clasped the boy's hand in a protective manner.

"Reborn…" Tsuna stared at Reborn straight in his onyx eyes. Her stare was hard and relentless. Her voice was low and deep. Deep enough for a girl as sweet and shy as her. Deep enough for the temperature in the room to drop down several degrees below negative. It brought chills down Reborn's spine but surely he would never admit it. He is the strongest hitman. And the strongest hitman does not have chills running down his spine.

Tsuna breathed out a long sigh before taking in a deep breath. She then continued,"…whatever you say, however you say it, even for whatever reason you say it for.." her eyes dropped down to the little child by her side. "…I will never send him to anywhere. He will stay with me."

The child, sensing that Tsuna was talking about him, looked up in response. A familiar pair of onyx eyes clashed with Tsuna's unwavering pair of brown-honeyed eyes. His hand that was held by Tsuna was clenched tighter. She tugged at him lightly and hid him behind her; away from all the eyes that were watching them.

Reborn's eyes twitched in annoyance. This lady is already forgetting who she was talking to. Reborn pulled his fedora further to hide his face. He was annoyed, but he was proud. Tsuna had shown bravery. She had shown determination and resolve. All because of a single mysterious child. Reborn was intrigued.

"Then talk." Reborn probed. He would get his answers now.

"He is my son. 400 years in the past, he was born with the guidance of time and space to be the widest sky, surpassing his mother and his father. He is the rightful heir to the throne of the Vongola. He is Caelum of Vongola. And he is my child by blood."

" _400 years in the future, Caelum will face a great danger due to his blood and_ _ **he**_ _will be there to be a shield and to die in his stead. Either one or none at all."_

 _ **I will protect the both of you.**_

* * *

Anddddd that's all for the day. It's quite long for me this time. I'm sorry for the late update *dogeza* I'll try to write and make it interesting for the next chapter. Next chapter will answer most of your questions. I promised!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira_

 _Author's message:_

 _I thought of making a lot of chapters but I guess I'm not that much of writer. It took me a long while for just a chapter. Let's just see how long this story will be. Thanks for waiting TT_

"Excuse me."

A rattling of knocks woke a certain blond from his reverie. His heart thumped from the unexpected disturbance. He was too distracted to notice his surroundings which was not a normal occurrence given his abnormal intuition. He released a long sigh before answering the knock on his door. He straightened his posture and coughed slightly in his hand to regain his focus back. "Come in," came his voice, confident and strong.

A faded-red hair man in his early twenties walked through the office door with a file and a folder as thick as can be in his hand. The office was as normal as any other office. It consisted of a coffee table and two couches for a group discussion, a large office table and an office chair for the occupant of the room and multiple large bookshelves full to the brim. His head was bowed in courtesy. With long strides of his legs, he was in front of the table in mere seconds. "Primo." He addressed the blond sitting across the table in front of him.

"G. Is it another batch of paperworks?" The blond, now identified as Primo asked the man in front of him about the bundle in his hand.

"Yes." G. nodded in affirmative. He put the file on the desk and opened the first page. The file was faced to Primo for him to see. "But before that, this is Genovia." On the first page of the file was a photo of a man in a pair of sunglasses, suspiciously leaning on a wall whilst looking at the other side of the wall, looking as if he was hiding, at the same time being cautious of what was behind him. Primo took the picture in his hand. His eyes were scrutinizing the picture though his face was void of any emotion.

"We were able to track him after a month of his missing. Apparently, he was hiding in Sicily, right under our very noses. It was confirmed that he got some help from outside resource which is still in investigation. His hideout is currently being stacked out. Our man saw him going in and out of the premise numerous times at a specific time. It was not yet confirmed the identity of the one who is helping him, but one thing is sure. He is seeing this 'resource' every Sunday at 10 p.m." G took his time explaining the details of his report.

"Well, it's about time for the rat to be caught. Confirm the one who helps him. We will plan our next move after." Primo closed the file and slid it to the right side of his desk.

"Anything else?" he inquired. He tangled his fingers together and brought both of his elbows on top of the desk.

"That is all, Primo." G. answered submissively.

"Right. You may go now." He smiled as he excused G.

G. turned around and walked to the door. His hand was hovering over the door knob when Primo once again addressed him for his attention.

"G." he called. His voice lacked of his usual enthusiasm or even his authority tones.

"Yes, Primo?" G turned around to face Primo. He was becoming alarmed with Primo's unusual lackness. Primo was silent for a few seconds. He was staring at his desk. His gut was trying to tell him something; something that may change his life forever. He was debating with himself. Is it dangerous? Will it bring chaos to them? Should I tell them?

G was standing still near the door. He readied himself for any orders from Primo. Be it attack or defence, he will act readily to either. He watched as Primo hesitated with himself. This kind of reaction is not the norm. Primo is always confident with himself. He trusts his gut more than anything. He called it hyper intuition. Primo was born with an intuition sharper than anyone else. That intuition of his had helped him in numerous situations. For Primo to act hesitatingly, what kind of battle was his mind in? What is it that he sensed?

"Today, my hyper intuition tells me something is going to happen. It could be anything. Remind the others to be cautious. The danger may be none, but it is never hurt to be careful." warned Primo to G and his other guardians. Primo decided to tell rather than to be in secret around his guardians and burdened himself with unnecessary worries. He believed in his guardians. Such thing is not to be kept a secret. It was to share with his reliable guardians so that if anything happens, they would be ready. G nodded to his warning and took his leave.

Primo leaned in his seat in a more comfortable position. He tugged on his tie to loosen it slightly. He looked to the clock hanging on the wall. The time showed 10 in the morning.

"It is still early for any trouble." He said tiredly to himself. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, he resumed skimming through the reports and paper works in front of him.

"Alaude needs to stop wreaking havoc in town." He facepalmed at all the bills he needed to compensate due to his cloud's rash actions.

After the confrontation with the guardians and Reborn, Tsuna excused herself for the night. She took Caelum with her and went back to her room. Caelum followed without questions and Tsuna was thankful for that. Tsuna opened the door to her room and picked Caelum up to put him onto the bed. Before Tsuna moved away to go to the other side, Caelum held Tsuna's hand, stopping her from moving.

"What's wrong, Caelum?" Tsuna asked, wondering.

"When can we meet Papa?" Caelum's question brought a sad smile on Tsuna's lips. She pulled the little boy in a hug and patted his head lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm not sure when. It could be soon, but it could be longer." Tsuna told him truthfully. It's a waste to hide the truth. He will know it.

"That uncle from before, Mom called him Reborn." Caelum started fiddling with his fingers. He was unsure how to talk about this. The matter seems too sensitive at the moment. He was waiting for any reactions from Tsuna. She could stop him now if she wanted to avoid the topic.

"How about we sleep for now?" Tsuna's smile was strained and Caelum was feeling guilty. _I knew it. It's still too early._

"Right. Let's sleep."

Little snores from Caelum kept Tsuna in a calm state. Her eyes were wide awake and refused to sleep. The moon so bright can be seen from the window. The flapping of the curtains could not hide the majestic of the full moon. Tsuna slowly rose from the bed and went to the veranda. With very slow unnoticeable movement, a click was heard and she slowly slipped between the gap of an open door to the veranda. The cool air of the night breezed through her hair and brushed her cheeks. It was very soothing, very lulling and very comforting.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Tsuna suddenly asked aloud.

Reborn suddenly came out from the dark of the shadow of the night. Veranda on the second floor? That was easy for Reborn. Just a leap and he can reach just fine. Tsuna watched him as he strode silently to her side.

"About what?" he asked back as he too, start to enjoy the scenery of the night.

"About how my teen self gallantly saved our world. Byakuran was no match for her, don't you think?" Tsuna was smiling knowing she had done her best. It was a fruitful effort. All the tears and pain was worth it, after all.

"I hate to admit, but she sure do grow a backbone. Unlike the she of this era." Reborn turned to Tsuna. Unexpected to his usuals, his eyes were soft. Not hardened, not sharpened.

Tsuna was silent as she returned his stares. Her lips still formed a smile and she closed her eyes, relaxing as Reborn took his hand and caressed her cheeks. His thumb moved slowly along her cheekbone as he brought their face closer until their foreheads touched.

"I missed you, Reborn." Tsuna admitted. Her face flushed at the close proximity.

"Yeah."

"You could only wonder how much I have missed you." Tsuna took his hand in hers, gripping it tightly.

"I know."

"There are a lot of things I want to tell you. But the time is not yet." Her eyes started to brim with tears. Her heart was eager to pour all things out but her mind knows what best and kept things silenced. _It is still not time yet._

"I'm pissed, but I'll wait." Reborn huffed on annoyance but still accepted Tsuna's silent plea.

"I'll try not to kill the boy." He added as he straightened his back and looked to the window, glaring at the unseen boy on the other side of the glass.

Tsuna laughed lightly and let his hands go. She took a step towards the door and with her back to Reborn, she stayed for a moment.

"It's good to see you all again. It sure has been a while. Good night, Reborn." With that, she swung the door closed and locked it with a click.

Reborn stood outside for a few seconds before leaping back into the darkness.

A while has passed and Caelum was already accustomed to the new environment. At first, he kept mistaking all the names, but eventually after being corrected by Tsuna and the guardians relentlessly, he got them right. Caelum was indeed a bright child and everyone agreed on this. He could read the situation well and he knew when and how to act according to situations. He can be all clingy at times and he can be all mature at times. He was so easy to take care of and that's why _the_ Lambo agreed to babysit him for a day.

"Lambo-nii, enough with the snacks." Caelum whined for the nth times to Lambo who was munching nonstop since the morning sun started to lighten up.

"You told me we can play but you have been lying on the couch and munching off the snacks for hours! Let's play." Caelum continued to tug on Lambo's arm, pulling him away from the couch. His body was halfway to the floor, but he still made no effort to move. "Come on, Lampo-nii!"

"It's _Lambo_ -nii, you brat. And sure I did say that. We can play," Caelum's eyes lighted up, "with me lying down," and then dimmed again.

"That's not fun!" Caelum let out an exasperated sigh loudly. This is going nowhere!

"That's not how you play with kids, Lambo."

"Uncle Takeshi!" Caelum beamed at Yamamoto's sudden arrival. He ran up to his leg and hugged him in greeting.

"Is the meeting done?" The boy asked. He was peeking behind Yamamoto to see if the others were also back, but there was none.

"Not yet, kid. Just a little while more. I sneaked out at the ending. I thought Lambo did not do a good work, and I was right." He laughed at Lambo who was still eating the grape candies while watching the two lazily.

"Just what are you talking about for hours? I want to see Mom." Caelum was tired out from waiting and he had not seen him mom since morning.

Lambo tricked him and now he has all this pent up energy to be released. Takeshi took a glimpse of his watch and smiled.

"How about we wait for them at the field?" Yamamoto offered Caelum an idea.

The field was actually their training field. It was a very wide area for any types of training. Since Caelum came from the future with Tsuna, they had noticed Caelum's interest in martial arts. Well, more to weaponry. He always had this twinkles in his eyes every time he got the chance to see Gokudera cleaning up his guns or Lambo's guns which always littered about at any places. Though Tsuna had forbid him from actually touching the firearms, it did not stop him from staring too much with fascination while Gokudera did his cleaning, which always managed to make it harder for the lad.

However, in regards to his interest, Tsuna gifted him a toy gun that shoots out small pellets. It was green and reminded her of Leon gun, so she bought it for him. Since then, whenever there are guardians who are free, they would accompany the boy in target practice at the training field.

"Can I take my gun?" Caelum was excited to go to the field. _I can use my gun!_ He thought excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." Yamamoto smiled at the kid's antic. He sat at the couch while pattering of feet slowly died down towards the residential area.

"How was he?" Yamamoto turned serious as he looked to the distance. His question to Lambo was met in silence for a while.

"Just the same." Lambo answered.

"He saw Primo's photo this morning."Lambo sat up straight then he continued, "He was staring at it so hard I thought there would be holes right in the middle."

"And then?" Yamamoto further asked.

"He whispered ' _Papa_ '."

The end of chapter 4!! Waiting for updates like waiting for pigs to start flying, ain't it? I'm so sorry…


End file.
